


Someone please fucking love Steve

by hellolilith



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post Infinity War, Steve Rogers Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolilith/pseuds/hellolilith





	Someone please fucking love Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someone please fucking love Steve.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896213) by [Pegggy21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegggy21/pseuds/Pegggy21). 



Стив знал, что все кончено, еще до того, как это началось. Он знал, что надежда, за которую так долго держался, была напрасна. Он чувствовал, что весь свет и добро в нем умирают всего за несколько мгновений. Он так долго сражался и пытался. Стив устал от войны до глубины души. Он больше не мог убедить никого увидеть правду.

В тот момент, когда Баки исчез, превратился в пепел, умер прямо перед ним, Стив почувствовал, как разбилось его сердце. Он упал на колени, протянув руки, и стал вспоминать то, когда он в последний раз так тянулся к Баки. То время было полно льда, страха и юношеского максимализма. На этот его окружали пламя, гнев и нескончаемые войны. Стив стал на колени рядом с прахом Баки. Он мог ощущать пепел на своих руках. Он чувствовал, как его душа буквально разрывалась от боли, оставляя внутри только пустоту. Стив огляделся, увидел, но не осознал, что другие также рассыпались. Пустота в груди становилась все больше и больше и достигла таких размеров, что он более не мог этого выдержать. Боль в душе вырвалась через крик, настолько безнадежный и отчаянный, что Стив не сразу понял, что это он издал его. Он чувствовал вкус крови, однако ничего больше не имело значения, ведь он потерял Баки снова. Стив опять один против этого мира. Опять будет сражаться без Баки, но вместе с теми, о ком пытается заботиться. Однако они не знают Стива так, как знает Баки. Как он знал.

Стив встал и пошел пешком. Он не знал, куда идти. Никто из окружающих не заметил, что он ушел, ведь каждый был настолько погружен в свою личную беду, что не видел горя Стива. Пустота осела где-то возле его желудка. Он знал, что его лицо сухое, даже слезы были поглощены этой пустотой внутри.

В конце концов он оказался в домике Баки, возле его коз и овец. Стив сидел на кровати, принадлежащей другу, затем переоделся в его одежду, пытался запомнить запах. Мог ли он спокойно спать здесь прошлой ночью? Мог ли он просто делиться сладкими поцелуями с Баки несколько часов назад?

Он лежал на боку, глядя на этот маленький мир, который Баки создал для себя. Все здесь было таким простым, таким чистым. Баки так старался быть самим собой, пытаясь вернуть человека из того, что Гидра сделала с ним. В глубине души Стив знал, что это не Баки должен был умереть. Его друг так боролся за жизнь, Стив же делал наоборот. Он бросался в самое пекло каждого боя, использовал себя как приманку, был таким безрассудным на протяжении многих лет. В отличие от Баки, который был осторожен, был тем, кто всегда все продумывал. Любой риск, на который он шел, был просчитан и спланирован.

Наконец пустота в его душе угасла, и Стив смог заснуть. Его сон был без сновидений, но глубоким и восстанавливающим. Когда он проснулся, его кости были хрупкими, как стекло.

Он отыскал остальных Мстителей. Нат, Клинт, Ванда, Тор, Окойе – было слишком мало выживших. Они повернулись к Стиву, ожидая, что у него есть план. Они думали, что он будет в порядке. Потому что он всегда был в порядке. Однако на него свалилась неожиданная тяжесть их ожиданий. Он упал на колени, прижав руку к стене, и не мог контролировать рыдания, которые сотрясали все его тело. Стив был слишком стар и слишком молод для этого. Он не был способен выдержать все это, не был готов. Он был просто ребенком из Бруклина. Молодым человеком, влюбленным в того, кого постоянно у него отнимали. Как он может вести за собой всех этих людей, большинство из которых опытнее и мудрее его? Ответственность еще никогда не была такой тяжелой.

Стив почувствовал руку на своем плече. Кто-то слегка взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе – это была Наташа, она присела рядом с ним. Ее выражение лица было отражением боли Стива. Все его друзья присоединились к нему, разделяя их общее горе, невыносимую тяжесть того, что они должны будут исправить, того, что они потеряли. Ни у кого не было плана, никто не знал, с чего начать, но они были друг у друга. Вместе они отомстят за понесенные потери, заставят Таноса почувствовать ту боль, которую они чувствовали в этот момент. Они были не одиноки. Стив был не одинок.


End file.
